


DTMG Horror Story: The Hash Slinging Slasher

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the Spongebob episode, <i> "Graveyard Shift" </i> . Also, this was a horrible story and I thought of it after seeing a gif on Tumblr. Enjoy I guess.</p><p> </p><p>  <span>DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</span></p><p> </p><p><span></span>Spongebob Squarepants (c) Stephan Hillenburg and Nickelodeon</p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG Horror Story: The Hash Slinging Slasher

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Spongebob episode, _"Graveyard Shift"_ . Also, this was a horrible story and I thought of it after seeing a gif on Tumblr. Enjoy I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)
> 
>  
> 
> Spongebob Squarepants (c) Stephan Hillenburg and Nickelodeon

  It was late at night in Beverly Beverly Heights, and most of the Wright household was asleep, except Spencer and his ghostly cousin, the famous deceased popstar, Billy Joe Cobra. Spencer was just finishing up editing his latest film, and Billy would not stop bugging him to be done faster so they could go to sleep. "The Cobra needs his beauty sleep broski! Hurry uppppppppppppp!" Billy whined.  
  Spencer ignored the spector and kept his eyes on his laptop. As he was just about done editing, he remembered that one Spongebob episode he had loved as a kid where Squidward and Spongebob were stuck doing the night shift at The Krusty Krab and Squidward tells Spongebob a scary story just to mess with him. Spencer grinned evilly and decided to pull a little prank on Billy because he could not get his editing done with him complaining. "Hey Billy, have you ever heard the story of the...Hash Slinging Slasher?" Billy then stopped complaining and tried to process what his best bro was saying.  
  "The Slash Bringing Hasher?" Billy asked. "The Slash Slinging Slasher." Spencer repeated. "The Sash Ringing, The Trash Singing, Mash-Flinging, The Flash Springing, ringing, The Crash-Dinging, duh?" Billy was really confused at this point. Spencer facepalmed. "Yes, The Hash Slinging Slasher. But most people just call him the Ha-WHOWA, because that's all they have time to say, before he GETS THEM!" Billy whimpered a little, but decided he wanted to hear the story. "J-just tell me the story bromigo." Billy stuttered. Spencer cleared his throat and began. "Years ago at the Wi-Fry, the Hash Slinging Slasher used to be a regular singer there, JUST.LIKE.YOU.WERE. Only clumsier!" Billy's eyes widened. "And then, one night when he was singing, it happened." "He messed up a chord?" Billy asked. "No." "He got stage fright and peed his pants? Cause you know that may or may not have happened to me once when I was first starting out..." Billy laughed halfheartedly. "I probably shouldn't have told you that broseph..." Spencer laughed and then regained his composure. "...No Billy." "He...tripped over a wire?" "NO!" "But then, in the midst of stage fright, you were right about one thing Billy, he cut off his own hand by mistake." Billy gasped. "...You mean like this?" Here Billy pulls off his hand continuously as it comes back each time. "Or like this?" "Or this?" "Or this?" "But, what about this?" "Or this?" "Or this?" "Or this or-" Billy stopped here because Spencer interrupted him. "Except he wasn't a ghost...yet anyway." Spencer continued. "So?" Billy asked. "SO IT DIDN'T COME BACK!" "OH NO BRO!" Billy screamed. "And he replaced his hand with a rusty microphone. Then, he got hit by a car, and as funeral, THEY FIRED HIM!" Billy almost fainted this time cause of the death part. "So no every--What day is it?" "Tuesday" "--Tuesday night! “His ghost returns to the Wi-Fry to wreak his horrible vengeance.” “But tonight’s Tuesday night!” “Then he’ll be coming.” “How will we know?” “There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash Slinging Slasher. First the lights will flicker on and off, next-” Just then Spencer's sister, Jessica came into the room. "SPENCER! What are you doing up this late?! I'm trying to sleep!" Jessica screamed. "Oh, I'm just uh editing my film real quick." Spencer responded. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever, when you're done, GO TO SLEEP!" she screamed and went back down the elevator.  
“Next, the door bell will ring and there will be nobody there, and finally, the Hash Slinging Slasher arrives in the ghost of the car, that ran him over! Then, he exits the car and crosses the street, without looking both ways, BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY DEAD! Then, he taps on the window with his greasley microphone hand.” “No!” "He opens the door *creaking sound* he slowly approaches the counter! *echos “counter” * “And you know what he does next?” “What?” “Do you really want to know?” “What? What?!” “Are you sure you want to know?” “WHAT WHAT, WHAT DOES HE DO?!” “HE GETS YA!” Spencer finishes laughing as Billy screams. After a couple minutes of screaming, Spencer finally came clean that it was a joke. Billy slapped him and said, "Not cool broseph." "Well you wouldn't stop bugging me!" Spencer retorted. "Yeah, but that prank was harsh bromieo..." Billy sniffed. Spencer frowned. "OK fine, maybe it was a little harsh. Hey, I'm sorry, K?" Spencer said giving Billy a hug. "...I forgive ya Spence." And they hugged for a long time until they both went to bed.

END.


End file.
